


Eternal Flame

by blooddrain



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage - Freeform, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrain/pseuds/blooddrain
Summary: Hiro and Tadashi knew it was wrong but they loved each other more than they should. When Tadashi dies in the fire, Hiro becomes depressed and suicidal. Tadashi, in form of an angel of sorts, sees what Hiro is doing and goes to visit him to stop his lover from hurting himself. Their love grows stronger and so, Tadashi gets kicked out of the "heavens" for fucking his brother on his visits. Tadashi then becomes a demon and continues to be with his Hiro.





	Eternal Flame

Hiro thought that their love would be forever. That Tadashi would always be there to protect him. He never thought that a fire would take his brother away. That fire was like eternal flames. It was forever haunting Hiro. Every time he closed his eyes the fire was there. He didn’t know how to get rid of it. Till one day while working on a robot, he cut his hand. The pain was immense, the cut deep, but surprisingly the fire didn’t haunt him for several hours after that cut happened. He ended up needing stitches in his hand. Eventually, the pain subsided and the wound healed. The fire was back.

                Out of desperation, Hiro took one of his tools and dragged it across his hand. He made sure not to cut too deep. He sighed in relief as the fire disappeared from his mind. He had finally found a way to cope with the traumatizing memories. He started taking tools with him when he bathed so that he could make cuts on his thighs. He watched as blood seeped from the wound and turned the water red. He cut several times every night in the bath. Within a few weeks, he had nearly two hundred cuts in total, but he felt so much better. One night when cutting, he cut too deep and passed out. When he woke up he found Tadashi sitting on the edge of the tub. Tadashi had beautiful glossy blue-green wings coming out of his back. Hiro stared at his brother in shock.

                “Wha…. What? Tadashi?” Hiro whispered.

                “It’s me, Hiro. Why did you do this to yourself?” Tadashi asked sadly.

                “It makes the memories go away,” Hiro explained.

                Tadashi frowned but nodded. He held out a hand to Hiro to help him out of the tub. Once Hiro was out of the tub, Tadashi wrapped a towel around Hiro’s nude body and then tugged Hiro into his arms. Tadashi held Hiro tightly against him. He buried his face in Hiro’s hair as his wings wrapped around Hiro possessively.

                “I don’t get it ‘Dashi. Why are you here? Why after all this time did you come to me?” Hiro whispered as tears filled his eyes.

                “I couldn’t come before. The guards wouldn’t let me. The place I ended up in- Heaven or whatever you want to call it- guards all newly dead persons. To make sure we don’t try to contact others. It’s pretty fucked up. But I finally escaped my guards tonight when I sensed that you were in danger. I was so scared, Hiro. I thought I would lose you.” Tadashi explained.

                “How long do you get to stay?” Hiro asked quietly.

                “Not for long. Maybe twenty minutes? I shouldn’t have been down here in the first place but I really needed to see you, Hiro. I missed you so damn much.”

                “I missed you too Tadashi. More than you could ever know. I feel like my heart got ripped out when you died.”

                Tadashi frowned softly. He knew he had feelings for Hiro but he didn’t know his brother had feelings for him back. He looked down at Hiro questioningly. Without any warning, Hiro pressed his lips against Tadashi’s. A moan escaped from Tadashi’s lips as their mouths crushed together.

                Hiro kissed Tadashi gently as he pushed himself closer to his brother. He wanted- no needed- more of Tadashi. He let his hands slide into Tadashi’s hair. He tugged Tadashi closer by his hair and devoured Tadashi’s as if he were starving with only Tadashi to satisfy his appetite. There was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

                “Hiro, are you alright in there?” Aunt Cass asked.

                “I’m fine Aunt Cass! I just fell asleep in the bath. I’ll be out in a minute.” Hiro said though the closed door.

                “Alright, well I’m going to the store to get some ice cream. I’ll be back in an hour.” Aunt Cass said before walking down the hall and stairs.

                Hiro let out a sigh and looked up at Tadashi. His lips were swollen from the kiss and Tadashi’s lips didn’t look much better. He smiled softly at his older brother and ran his thumb lightly across Tadashi’s sensitive lips. A shiver ran through Tadashi’s body. He leaned down and gently caressed Hiro’s cheek with his fingertips.

                “I love you so much, Hiro. I want you to always remember that. It’s getting late though so I must sadly leave. I will return as soon as I can. I promise. I can’t stay away from you anymore Hiro. I need to see you as much as I can and I will do anything to make it happen. I’ll try to return tomorrow. I don’t know when I will be able to come though.”

                “I love you too Tadashi. I will wait for you. I will wait however long it takes for us to be together again.  Now, you should go before you get in trouble.”

                Tadashi nodded before he leaned down and kissed Hiro warmly. He slowly unwrapped his wings from Hiro and then disappeared. Hiro sat on the floor sadly. He was now all alone in the bathroom and sporting quite a boner. Hiro wrapped a hand around his cock and began to stroke himself. His slender fingers squeezing at his swollen flesh as he tugged roughly on his penis in a desperate attempt to climax. He moaned as he kept stroking himself. He thrust into his hand rapidly as he got closer and closer to completion. With a final moan of Tadashi’s name, he came. His cum spurting onto the bathroom floor. He let out a sigh as his head hit the wall. He dropped his cock and enjoyed the bliss coursing through him. He deeply wished that Tadashi’s hand had been the one to bring him to orgasm, but he guessed his hand was good enough for now. He quickly cleaned up the mess, got dressed and left eh bathroom. He tossed his clothes and towel into his hamper and went downstairs to wait for his Aunt Cass.

                Hiro was curled up on the couch as he listened to his iPod. Finally, his aunt returned home and had two pints of ice cream with her. She handed one of the containers over to Hiro while she kept the other for herself. He was cookies and cream while hers was simply French vanilla. The two ate their late night snack as they watched a movie about Fùtbol. It was of two girl players becoming best friends and gaining a scholarship to play in the states. Hiro had to admit that the movie was actually quite decent even though it was a chick flick. When the movie ended and their ice cream was gone, they parted ways for bed. Hiro went upstairs to his room. He couldn’t help the tears that filled his eyes at seeing the empty side of his room which had belonged to Tadashi. He deeply missed his brother and couldn’t wait for his next visit.

                As he laid quietly in his bed in the dark, thoughts filled his mind. He wondered what it would be like to kill himself and joined his brother. It sounded like a good idea but he didn’t want Tadashi to get pissed at him for killing himself. With a deep sigh, he rolled onto his side and curled up as he tried to fall asleep.

                While asleep, images of the fire flashed behind his eyelids. He whimpered in pain as he tossed and turned in his sleep. The nightmare continued seemingly forever. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he continued to sleep. He woke up abruptly when he felt arms around him. The sun was beginning to shine through the windows of his room. He looked over his shoulder to find Tadashi. Tadashi had his arms wrapped tightly around Hiro. His face contorted in worry.

                “Hiro… my beautiful Hiro… what’s wrong?” Tadashi whispered.

                “The fire… it was in my dreams again. It hurt so much losing you the first time and the pain just keeps growing every time I’m forced to live through it again.” Hiro said brokenly.

                “I’m so sorry my dear Hiro. Let me distract you? Let me make everything better? Let me pleasure you until you can no longer walk.” Tadashi murmured.

                Hiro sniffled quietly as he tried to calm himself down. He looked at Tadashi and nodded at him. Wanting his older brother, guardian angel basically, to do whatever he could to make Hiro’s pain go away. Tadashi let go of Hiro and got off the bed. He looked down at the curled up form of his brother. He made Hiro roll over onto his back before the “treatment” began.

                Tadashi slowly tugged Hiro’s clothes off before getting rid of his own. He kneeled down in between Hiro’s legs and looked down at Hiro affectionately. He wrapped his slender fingers around Hiro’s cock and slowly pumped it. His attention to the organ caused it to swell with lust. Tadashi grinned at his work and let go of Hiro’s cock. He took one of his long fingers and pressed it into Hiro’s tight virgin hole. He slowly moved his finger around before adding another and after scissoring his fingers for a few minutes he added a third finger. Once Hiro was sufficiently stretched, Tadashi removed his fingers from Hiro’s fuck hole. He sucked on his fingers a bit before rubbing the saliva over his own cock to use as lubricant. He positioned himself against the tight ring of muscles and slowly entered it. The muscles spread gently as they accepted the thick hot intruder. Once inside, Tadashi gave Hiro a few minutes to adjust before he began thrusting his throbbing cock up his brother’s ass. He pushed his swollen appendage further and further inside of Hiro. Once he felt like he was deep enough in, he began thrusting at a gently but fast pace.

                Hiro moaned wildly at the thrusts. Feeling the hot pulsating organ inside of him drove him crazy. With every thrust Tadashi gave, Hiro thrust back impaling himself on the penis. Tadashi’s penis easily slid in and out of Hiro’s loosening hole. Hiro’s walls rubbed against Tadashi’s member which brought on quite a lot of pleasure for both of them. Tadashi began making erotic sounds as he continued to fuck his brother deep and fast. He could only take so much before he came. His cum spurting violently and covering every internal inch of Hiro’s fuck hole. To the point that when Tadashi finally pulled out of Hiro, he got to watch his cum spill out from his young brother’s asshole. Tadashi moaned at the sight and could feel himself quickly growing hard once more but he kept it under control. With a bit more assistance, Hiro came quickly after Tadashi pulled out. Hiro gave a moan and hugged Tadashi close to him. He wrapped his arms around Tadashi and held him onto him.

                A few hours passed before Tadashi sighed sadly. It was time for him to go. Actually, he was overdue. Hiro was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Tadashi gave Hiro a gently kiss before he untangled himself and left. When Tadashi reentered the place that he resided in, he was immediately taken into custody by the guards.

“Tadashi Hamada you have strictly disobeyed our rules, therefore, you will be punished. You can no longer stay here. We are sending you to Hell.”

Tadashi felt a sharp pain in his back and seconds later his wings were no longer their beautiful blue-green instead they increasingly changed colors. Turning into black, it looked as if an inkwell had spilled over his feathers. He was taken out of the kingdom and sent to wherever Hell resided. He entered the torch-lit cave with a sigh. He wondered if he would get kicked out of this place as well. To his surprise, however, he was greeted with open arms. He was told a single rule which was he could go wherever he wanted as long as he returned back “home”.

 

TBC


End file.
